


All For You

by Anonymous



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, claire is mentioned, idk what else to tag this. ashe is kinda fucked up ngl, sirius is mentioned, spoilers for noel scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yandere Ashe au where he obtains the heart to cure Noel's 'illness.'
Relationships: Ashe Bradley/Noel Levine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back at May and found it again. Fixed a few things then decided to post it idk. enjoy?
> 
> oh also it was inspired by artwork made by freidynnne on instagram go check them out

It all started with a surprising discovery.  
Ashe's heart..the heart he has tried so, so hard to repress, to ignore, to destroy;  
After all these lonely years, is still capable of love.

He hasn't felt this safe, this accepted ever since the death of his family.  
The want to spend more time with someone, the need to protect them..

Ah, but this is a different type of love, isn't it? A love he feels towards none other than Noel Levine. The traveller tried to convince himself that what he's feeling is nothing but puppy love, that the blonde man isn't perfect, that he's just like the others. That Noel is someone with flaws, mistakes and doubts.

But the more he spends with him, the more he can see his strengths, his passion and his gentleness.

The more Ashe sees..what makes him 'Noel,'  
The more Ashe sees the way he makes him feel.  
A feeling so strong and pure, makes his heart pound in his chest. A feeling that makes him feel alive.

And when Ashe heard that the one he loves has symptoms that matched with ones his sister's illness;  
collapsing to the floor, short of breath..  
He was devastated.

To have found someone as great as Noel, only to have life take Noel away from him..he can't have that now, can he?  
With a change of plans, Ashe decides to do  
something about it.

Scalpel in hand, he approaches a certain witch adherent.

He isn't going to lose his dearest Noel.

\---

"Why..are you looking at me like that..?"

A bloodied man stares into the bright blue eye of one that's filled with fear, disgust...anger. He's never seen such a look on the blonde man before. He wasn't even aware that his beloved, kind Noel was capable of hatred. And towards him..

...It made his heart ache. The one he adores is looking at him with hatred.

"Please.. don't.. don't look at me like that,"

Ashe walks closer to Noel, who's walking backwards in fear, further away from him.  
The demon soon finds that he can't escape, as his back is against a wall.

The traveller has him cornered.

"I did this for you. With this heart.."

Soon, he'll be able to be with Noel. Soon, he'll be with the only one that's managed to make him feel true happiness after all these years. Noel isn't going to die;  
He isn't going to lose him.

It's all worth it. Killing Claire is worth it.  
The look that's being given to him will be worth it.

Because It's temporary, because he'll have more time to make Noel love him.

"I can finally cure you with this heart."

A bloody hand makes its way to the cheek of a horrified man, which earns him a flinch from the other, and begins to caress it gently.  
And that's when Noel realizes that the look on Ashe's eyes aren't those of blood lust, but rather..lust.

He's not going to get killed.  
Golden eyes, those that resemble a wicked serpent, are staring back at him with lust.

Wide-eyed, the demon continues to say nothing but stare. Claire is dead. Sirius is dead.

He thought Ashe was dead.  
But it was all a trick to obtain the witch's heart.

"So don't look at me like that, okay? You'll be alright, okay?"

Bringing up the bright glittering gem, one stained with the blood of the woman whose chest he's torn open, he whispers his wish into it.

..  
...  
....

The sound of a gunshot rings out, and Noel sees even more red.


End file.
